


Bloody Goodbyes

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Blood, Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Character Death, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, brotherly moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean thinks that Crowley is done, the King of Hell takes one last swing and kills the only other angel who was extremely close to Castiel. Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Cas got over his 'depressed' stage and apologized to Dean. He knew he didn't mean to kill the angels. Cas was just so upset at the time. "Thank you for saving Gabriel, Dean." He put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean looked up and forced a smile. "You're welcome," he murmured softly. "Does...this mean you'll stop being so distant from me now?" he asked.

Cas nodded with a small smile. "Yes."

"Good." Dean said, pulling Cas down into his lap.

Cas smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

Dean smirked. "I love you, too," he hummed happily. Dean suddenly frowned. "Are you still pissed at me?"

"A bit, but I'm working on it." Cas shrugged. "So, I-" He stopped when he felt something was wrong. "I have to go." He disappeared in a flutter of wings.

"Cas?" Dean called. "God dammit, now what?" Dean tried to find Cas through the life-mate thing or to see if he was in pain. Dean tensed up badly. "Shit." Dean was gone and where Cas was in seconds.

Cas was taken to a clearing and looked around then saw a blood trail and followed it. He came up on a body. Gabriel. He knelt down next to the body covered in blood and screamed, leaning his forehead against Gabriel's chest and gripping his shirt in his fists tightly.

Dean flinched as he heard muffled thunder. "Not again." Dean groaned, going to find Cas. "Cas, I-" Dean stopped when he saw Cas and Gabriel's dead body, his chest tightening. Dean would kill Crowley for what happened. Dean slowly walked over to Cas and knelt beside him, gently rubbing his back.

Castiel held Gabriel's body in his arms tightly and rocked back and forth. He sobbed and made the weather go out of control once more.

"Shh..." Dean whispered, holding Cas close. "Relax. It's alright. It's alright..."

Cas shook his head "No, it's not. No, it's not. My family is dead."

"You still have me and Sam and the other angels." Dean soothed, trying to relax his mate.

"Gabriel, Anna, and Balthazar were my closest family." Cas whimpered.

"What about me and Sam?" Dean asked, stroking Cas's hair.

"Sam is my friend. You're my boyfriend." Cas sighed.

"Still family." Dean shrugged, hearing the storm starting to calm a bit.

Cas nodded and kept holding Gabriel. "He's killing off my family. He's probably going to go after Sam next then you." He started tearing up again.

"Yeah...no," Dean sighed. "That's not gonna happen anytime soon. You're stuck with us." Dean grinned.

Cas stopped crying and smiled a bit. "I guess you're right."

Dean smiled softly. "Yeah," Dean said quietly. "Why don't we head back?" he suggested softly, gently rubbing his thumb across Cas's knuckles.

Cas shook his head. "No. I want to be alone a while."

Dean frowned. "You sure?" he asked. "I can stay with you..."

"I said I wanted to be alone, Dean." Cas gulped.

"Right. Right," Dean said quietly. "I'll be back at the motel." With that, Dean was gone in a flutter of wings.

Sam looked at Dean and raised his eyebrows. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Dean said painfully, sitting on the bed heavily.

Sam pulled a chair over and sat down infront of Dean. "Come on. Something is bothering you. Talk."

Dean kept his eyes down, hugging his knees tightly to his chest. Dean shook his head slowly, tears slowly filling his eyes.

Sam sighed and stood up then sat beside him. He cautiously reaches over and pulls his brother into a hug.

Dean was shaking, hiding his face into Sam's shoulder as the tears he was holding back finally fell, unable to hide them for much longer.

Sam frowned and held Dean close. He hated seeing his brother like this and it was probably because of Cas. Most of it was. Same sighed and looked down at Dean.

Dean quietly sobs racked through his body. He wasn't that upset to make a Hell storm start but enough to make it rain and quietly thunder outside.

Sam watched his brother cry and heard the rain and light thunder outside. "Dean, tell me what's wrong."

"They killed Gabriel." Dean ground out weakly, his voice shakily.

Sam tensed up and couldn't move. "Gabriel?"

Dean nodded shakily, tears still falling. It was a good thing Dean left Cas when he did so his mate didn't have to see him like this.

Sam let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and felt this tightening in his chest. "Who-Who did it?"

"Demons." Dean rasped, fisting his own leather jacket as tears continued falling. Dean moved his head away when he saw Sam try and wipe his tears.

Sam nodded. "Dean, look at me." He made Dean look him in the eyes.

"What?" Dean said, his voice broken and cracking.

"We're going to fix this. Alright?" Sam raised his eyebrows, looking at Dean with wet eyes.

"They're dead," Dean whimpered, sounding like Cas now. "It can't be fixed." Another small boom of thunder from Dean's sorrow sounded outside, followed by a flutter of wings by Cas, who looked much more calm.

"Dean, are you alright?" Cas furrowed his brow in worry.

Sam looked at Cas with a glare. He didn't like the affect that Castiel had on his brother.

"Get off me." Dean grunted, pushing away from his brother. Seconds later, there was a flutter of wings and Dean hid himself behind his brown wings, feathers messed up.

Sam gulped and backed away then laid down on the other bed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Cas frowned and carefully moved the wings to look at Dean.

Dean looked up with teary, green eyes. "They're all gone," Dean whimpered, clutching his jeans and shaking a little. "And it's my fault."

Castiel stayed silent for a moment then sighed and shook his head. "It's Crowley's fault, Dean."

"He made me do it, though," Dean whimpered, eyes trained on the bed sheets. "He...he made me kill them."

Cas took Dean's face into his hands and looked him in the eyes. "It _wasn't_ your fault."

Dean made a small noise, still thinking it was his fault. When Crowley was torturing him, the bastard must've done something to his mind and Dean wanted so hard to believe it wasn't his fault.

Cas sighed. "Dean, please believe me."

Dean nodded shakily again and folded his wings back, though he was hesitant. The thunder and ran still sounded outside, though, Dean not entirely calm.

Castiel reached out and pulled his mate into a tight hug. "I love you, Dean."

Dean gripped Cas's coat tightly, burying his face into the crook of his neck, the thunder subsiding and the rain coming to a soft beating on the windows.

Sam turned over then closed his eyes.

Cas smiled a bit then put a soft kiss on his lover's neck.

"Tired..." Dean muttered, his sounding broken and weak. The past five weeks have been torture on him. Literally. He's got little to no sleep and that's all that Dean wanted to do right now. Sleep with Cas.

Cas practically carried Dean to the bed then laid down and pulled him close.

Dean buried his face into Cas's chest, gripping his shirt tightly for protection.

Cas looked down at Dean and sighed with a frown. He hated seeing his mate like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter :(


End file.
